


Harmony

by DiamondDesire



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: Zelda thinks on the relationship between Link and Ike.





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, not looking at this one either. I wrote this in 2012? 
> 
> Yikes.

When Zelda caught wind of the gossip, she had to question the integrity of it. However, her friend Princess Peach was always a reliable source. But still… Link and Ike together? Dating? Snuggling, kissing and being all lovey-dovey? She just couldn't see it.

How could they even come to that decision? Ike doesn't talk much; his vocabulary mainly consisted of grunts. Link spoke even less, communicating mainly with his gestures and his body language. Besides, their personalities don't really match. Ike was arrogant, Link was humble; Ike was rude, Link was polite; Ike was mean, Link was friendly. They're practically polar opposites.

In order to understand, Zelda would have to observe them. Link was her dearest friend; she must understand this relationship to make sure it was a healthy one. She was able to see their countering traits in action. Peach was kind enough to make dinner for everyone with little help from Mario, much to his distress. To thank her, Ike told a story of his younger sister's cooking; mentioning how it had made him sick and compared it to Peach's cooking. He made note to say it was only a little worse. Zelda saw Link elbow Ike in the side, but it didn't cause Ike to retract his statement.

There was something more to this relationship. Something deeper that drew these two together. Zelda understood one night when she was using her enhanced hearing to listen in on a conversation. They shared their life story. What Zelda learned about Ike that night had completely changed her view of him. He was brave to seek out his Father's murderer and to take him down. He was loyal to the Princess of his homeland and his friends, choosing to fight with them. He was curious about the world and wanted to explore the lands unknown.

Link was similar. He was brave to face Ganondorf and all of the trails before him. He was loyal to both Midna and Zelda, fighting to free them. He too was curious about the world and longed to see more of it.

Zelda stopped listening and decided to accept Ike and his relationship with Link. Ike wasn't a bad person, he just had a tough and mean exterior that hid the big softie inside. It was a good thing the two boys had some conflicting traits that can balance each other out. It was a pleasing arrangement of their qualities.

It was harmony.


End file.
